Episode 298: The Impossible Joke
"The Impossible Joke" was originally released on April 12, 2016. Description We're ramping up to our 300th Episode Extravaganza in the only way we know how: By releasing this episode late, and spending a whooooole lot of it talking about Randy Quaid and Mario Lopez. Suggested Talking Points An Embarrassment of Quaids, Hyper C.O.P.S., Mario Lopez Facts, Car Songs, Satin Bags, Wrestle Babies Outline 08:25 - I live in and manage a small apartment complex. We recently got some new tenants downstairs. They seem like a lovely couple with little-to-no baggage. Well, yesterday I got a text from them asking if we could share their Wi-Fi with them as they move in! They said they’d be willing to pay for their use of the bill until they get their own service. I trust they aren’t a husband and wife duo of hackers looking for some sweet ISP to syphon, but that doesn’t mean I have to give out my Wi-Fi to just anybody, does it? Should I bite the bullet, be neighborly, and give them access? Are they coveting their neighbor’s Wi-Fi? -- Gmail 14:50 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Muffin, who asks: I need some facts on Mario Lopez.. help please!!!?? I need a lot of basic facts about Mario Lopez (stared on Saved by the Bell) PLease Help. Some Questions: 1) Family Background like the origin. 2) Biography of Him. 3) birth Date. 4) where hhe was born. 5)where he lives. and any others you can think of. and if you may, can you please include the information where you found him. Thank you so much!!! 26:11 - My boyfriend and I go out on a very regular basis, so we spend a decent amount of time in the car together. I like to listen to music during transit and I love to sing along to songs. My boyfriend will constantly ask me a question or try to talk to me in the middle of a song I love to jam to. I’ve told him I find this frustrating, but he still does it. Am I wrong to want him to wait until the end of a song for a chat? -- Cranky Co-Pilot 33:16 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Warby Parker. Advertisement for Getting Curious. 38:48 - I started a new job and it's been great, except one of the other employees has been trying to give me "friendly warnings." Now, I know how to do my job, and no one has complained, but these "warnings" have gotten in my head more than once. Their latest "warning" just annoyed me. "Try not to get that done early, so you can get in trouble." So brothers, how do I deal with a coworker trying to assert dominance? -- You're Not My Supervisor 50:36 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Sally, who asks: I have to go to a bully's birthday party tomorrow night and I do not know what to give them for a gift - can anybody help me with this? 61:02 - FY - Sent in by approximately nineteen people, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Can anyone tell me how to get young Joseph Stalin hair without showing the barber a picture of young Joseph Stalin? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport